


Running From the Law

by Cullhach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt: Childhood Friends, They All Live In The Same Neighborhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullhach/pseuds/Cullhach
Summary: Keith's career in vehicle theft started out at an earlier age than you thought.  Katie is complicit.





	Running From the Law

Keith sat tall as he drove down the sidewalk in a brand new fluorescent pink Barbie Jeep, chin held high. He was driving, and that practically made him an adult. What else was even the point of being a grown up?

A breeze picked up, probably because he was going so fast, and he brushed at the dark strands of hair that kept getting in his eyes. It was harder to drive with one hand when he did that, but it was a cool trick. He was so good at staying on the sidewalk that he hardly ever even touched the edge of the grass. 

Up ahead he could see Katie Holt coloring on her driveway. He put the pedal to the metal, and soon he was pulling up to stop.

He turned, chin still high in the air, to see if Katie had noticed.

She had.

She stuffed the chalk in her overalls pocket and ran over to see the car, wiping streaks of colored powder on her pants as she went. Keith nodded at her, and she carefully sat down in the passenger side without a word. Keith continued driving, still with one hand to impress Katie. They rode on in silence, enjoying the afternoon neighborhood as they drove. 

After a few minutes, the battery started to die.

“You got to go charge it.” Katie supplied helpfully.

Keith pouted, pushing the gas again and again to see if it would maybe work after all. “I don’t have a plug for it.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause it’s not mine.”

It was at this moment that a shriek went up from five houses down.

“Keith Kogane! Bring me back my Jeep!”

It was Allura. Keith rolled his eyes; she was so bossy sometimes.

“I’m gonna call the cops on you for stealing!”

Keith sulked. Allura couldn’t do that, she was just a kid too.

“You stole Allura’s Jeep?” Katie stared at Keith with wide eyes.

“She wasn’t using it.” He mumbled.

“I was watching the news with my mom and dad and there was a person who went to jail for car stealing.”

Keith shuffled. Katie seemed pretty serious. Stealing _ was _a crime, he guessed. He looked back, only to see Allura stomping back up her driveway in her favorite pink pants. She probably was going to call the police on him.

He panicked, jumping out of the Jeep. “We have to hide!” 

“Where though?” Katie scrambled out after him.

Keith looked at the house they were in front of. The old lady that lived there had a shed in the back that was really close to her house. He got an idea, so he grabbed Katie’s hand and pulled her into the lady’s yard. 

They climbed on top of the shed with the assistance of a wooden crate and an old garbage can, and from there they climbed onto the roof of the house. They situated themselves near the peak of the roof, peeking over the top to make sure they could see the cops coming.

Allura came into view, fist clenched as she stomped up to her abandoned jeep. She got in and tried to drive, but only moved a couple inches. She got out and tried pushing the vehicle, but it wouldn’t go where she wanted it to and it ended up halfway on the lawn.

Keith and Katie ducked down, smiling conspiratorially. 

“Hey Allura!” Katie yelled. They held still for a second before peeking back over the roof.

Allura was looking around, confused, and Keith covered his mouth so he wouldn’t giggle too loud.

“A-luuu-ra!” He called, and they ducked down again. This was fun.

When they looked again, Allura was gone. 

“Allura?” Pidge yelled, leaning out to try to see better.

“How did you get up there?” 

They whirled to the right, where Allura was watching them from next to a bush.

Keith pointed excitedly towards the back. “We climbed up on the shed!” 

Allura joined them on the roof. 

“We’re hiding from the cops.” Katie informed her, handing each of them a piece of sidewalk chalk. “On the tv people who were hiding from the cops painted on things because they were in a gang.”

Allura and Keith nodded solemnly. They were a gang now, so the three drew on the shingles of the house and ducked down every time they saw a police car coming down the road. 

Shingles, as it turned out, were not the best medium for art, but they managed.

The sun eventually began to sink. Their parents started calling for them to come home, so they had to climb down the roof and help push Allura’s Jeep back to her house before their secret hiding spot was found out. 

“Sorry about taking your Jeep.” Keith said, kicking a rock.

Allura huffed at him. “Next time you can ask me first.”

He nodded. They had this conversation all the time, but this time maybe he’d remember to ask first. He didn’t want to always have to hide from the cops, after all.

Allura smiled and skipped away, and Katie waved goodbye as she picked up all the chalk she'd left out on her driveway.

Keith’s parents were waiting by the front door, and he smiled and ran up to them for a hug.

His dad ruffled his hair, and his mom wiped some chalk off of his cheek. “What were you three up to today?”

“We were hiding from the cops.”

“Were you now?” They looked at each other in the way that meant that they were trying not to laugh. Keith puffed out his cheeks. He _ hated _it when they did that. He wasn’t stupid.

“It’s a good thing they didn’t catch you or I would have had to eat all of your potatoes for dinner.” His mom smirked at him, and he ran full speed to the kitchen.

Keith loved potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> As do I, Keith.


End file.
